Drizzy Chronicles: My Little Humans
by Drizzy Montgomery
Summary: A mission given to the mane 6 to watch over a boy who is on hell bonds. There mission is to save this boy before he succumb to the darkness. Will they carry out the mission or will something stop them? Human Mane 6XO.C. Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor/Suspense/Supernatural/Hurt/Comfort/ Horror later on.
1. Chapter One: Mission

Chapter One: Mission

**Author Note:** This is my first story and I going to warn a lot of you I tend to say "Nigga" a lot that is just who I am and I'm not changing for no. Second I tend to get into my feelings with each chapter. And third just review people because it means a lot to me I just want to see how people think of writing and how I can do better . Thank you.

**Setting:** The fight with Queen Chrysalis leading to her defeat.

**Genre**: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor/Suspense/Supernatural/Hurt/Comfort/ Horror later on.

**Story type: **Ponies in Earth, and then Humans in equestria. Self-insert. (He will stay Human and will not transform into a Pony or Alicorn.)

**Pairing: **Human will be paired with an OC Alicorn.

**Non-Brony: **Dwoyne is not a Brony and has no knowledge of Equestria and the Ponies.

**Quick Note: **Dwoyne (Duh-won) is 100% Black and he has brown skin and Black Hair in a Taper Haircut. It is just a fade but with sideburns.

Now enjoy amigos. XD

Chapter One: Mission

It was after the awful invasion of Queen Chrysalis and the changelings. Twilight Sparkle found the real Princess Cadance fought their way through the basement floor of the castle to stop the wedding. The love of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor work together and stop the evil tyrant from taking over Canterlot. And thus the wedding between the real Princess Cadance and Shining Armor has finally begun.

"We welcome you all to the wonderful union of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. The strength of their commitment is clear. The power of their love, undeniable." She said addressing her subjects with a smile on her face.

She then turn to Spike, who was on the other side of the room, and asked, "May we have the rings please?"

Spike quickly ran to the front of the altar making sure not to trip and embarrass himself in front of the room and his love rarity. He bent down one knee presenting the rings to the sun princess. The rings were gold and incrusted in diamonds that shone brightly in the sun. Princess Celestia grasps the rings with her magic and giving it to the bride and groom. They both grasp the rings with their magic and put the ring on their hoofs staring at each other with complete love in their eyes.

"I now pronounce you mare and colt." She said. The room full of her loyal pony subjects began to roar with cheers and stomping of hoofs against the marble flooring for the newly wedded bride and groom. Princess Celestia watches the cheery reaction of the room then turns to twilight and began to speak.

"This is your victory as much as theirs. You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your being able to bring the real Princess Cadance back to us. _Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn_." She said with her warm loving smile.

"Rainbow Dash, that's your cue." She said turning to rainbow dash to make her specialty a sonic rainbow.

"Best wedding ever!" she yelled as she took off to the sky. Rainbow Dash flew as high as she could. She then stop and began to descend at alarming rate while a cone formed around her.

*BOOM*

The sound of the sound barrier breaking indicated that the sonic rainbow was form. It arched over the castle showing off its lovely colors. It radiated off the sun making the colors shine ever so brightly that the room filled with woos and awes. Princess Luna who had no idea what has just transpired bust through the halls door introducing herself.

"Hello, everypony. Did I miss anything?" She said with her starlight mane flowing ever so carefully in the non existing breeze. Shining Armor turned to his sister or, B.B.B.F.F, with a smile and utterly proud of his sister for bringing his true lovely wife back to him.

"Twilight! None of this would have been possible without you, little sis. Love ya, Twily." He said as he rustled her mane.

"Love you too, B.B.B.F.F." she said rubbing her head on her brother neck.

"Ready to go?" Shining Armor asked.

"Oh! Almost forgot." Princess Cadance said. She remembers that she had to throw the bouquet to the mare maids. She turned around and threw her bouquet to the mares but Rarity wanted the bouquet more than any of the other mares.

"_It's mine_!" She said while going for the bouquet. She landed on the ground with a thud with the bouquet in her mouth. She got up and turn to the angry mares who wanted the "

"Aha."

"Now _this_ was a great wedding" said Twilight.

"Oh yeah? Just wait until you see what I have planned for the bachelor party!" said spike with a smile. The ponies began to laugh and have a good time. Pinkie Pie was dancing and helping Vinyl Scratch with music. Fluttershy was in the garden conversing with the animals trying to gain their trust. Applejack was trying to sell her apple treats. Rarity was talking to Hoity Toity about her fashion designs. Rainbow Dash was talking to Spitfire and Soarin about the Wonderbolts. And Twilight talked to her brother and her new sister about her adventures in Ponyville. Princess Celestia watched her faithful student and her friends having fun, because it would be there last or at least for a while at least.

"Guards tell the elements of harmony to come to my sister and I throne room. May sure to tell them it's important." She said while a stern look her face. The guard knew that she meant business and quickly trotted off to deliver the urgent message. Princess Celestia left the garden and made her way to her throne waiting for the arrival of the element of harmony. She had something important for them to do and worried that they would not complete or accept the task. She also worried that they would die and never be heard from again but she had faith in them and she knew that they will carry out this difficult task. The bearers of the elements of harmony walk through the throne room doors and came face to face with Princess Celestia. The all bow their head in a show of respect.

"There is no need for that my little ponies." She said with a sincere smile.

"So what's so important that you need to speak to use immediately?" asked twilight with a puzzled look.

"My little ponies, I have a task that I want you to complete for me." She said with a stern look upon her face.

"What is the princess? Is a party?!" yelled Pinkie Pie with delight.

"No Pinkie it's not a party. But a mission that I need you." She said.

"What is it tells us already!" yelled an impatience Rainbow Dash.

"Please princess tell us the mission." Twilight said.

"Ok my little ponies please have a seat. I need you to find this." She said while holding up a picture of a creature of some sort.

"What is that?!" Rarity Yelled. "It's hideous!"

All the ponies turned their attention to rarity.

"What it's true." She said. They all turn their attention back to Princess Celestia who was growing impatient.

"This is a human. And he hold unspeakable power." She said with a serious look. "He has enough power to destroy the world that we exist in."

"Wow that thing is that powerful." Applejack said with shock.

"Yes. He is that powerful." Celestia said.

"What do you want us to do about it?"Twilight asked.

"I want you to watch over him for a few years."

"A FEW YEARS!" they yelled in unison.

"Why that long?" Twilight asked.

"Because currently in his world he not so destructive but rather dangerous and you should proceed with caution. Also he lives a life of crime and I think that if you change his ways then maybe he can live a more fruitful life." She said.

"So when do we live?" Fluttershy asked.

"When you are ready. You will be transformed in to humans and live your life as one of them so you are going to school just to act normal. Also do beware of guns and strange humans some tend murder their own kind."

"That is horrible!" Rarity yelled in fear.

"I know. It's just sickening but that is their world corrupted and dangerous so some walk along the path of darkness because of such terrible lifestyles." She said with sorrow.

"Where will we live?" Pinkie pie asked.

"I have that all taken care of so you don't need to worry about that. Now go send your family and friends letters knowing your departure and meet back in here in 5 minutes. The mane 6 left the throne ready to write their letters to their family and friends but nervous about this new lifestyle that they all agreed on but Princess Celestia was worried the most. She was worried that they would be killed or worse never wants to come back to Ponyville and settle down with the human. That would be horrible. Meanwhile the mane 6 was walking out of the throne room in to the dining hall conversing among each other about the new task that they took so of them having second thoughts but Twilight decide to take on the task and the opportunity to learn.

"So anypony scared?" Twilight asked noticing the unease vibe of the room.

"I know I am…" Fluttershy said quietly curled up in a ball.

"Yea. It's weird that they kill their own kind that just doesn't settle right with me." Applejack said while stomping a hoof to the marble ground.

Pinkie Pie once pouf mane deflated to the long straight out mane lied on the floor." Yea that's just wrong." She said with a sad face.

"I bet you I can take them all down." Said an over confident rainbow dash flying above the others.

"Rainbow Dash as much as I like your confidences we can all die! Doesn't that ever cross your mind?" Rarity said while messing with her hair.

"Yeah I know… I just don't want to think about." Rainbow Dash said landing on the ground covering her head. Twilight seen enough and decided to boost her friend's confidence.

"Look girls, now I know that we are all scared to go into this unknown place with no traces of information and the fear of dying but Princess Celestia believes that we can do this and that we can carry out this task. We can't just give up. She believes that we can change this human life that is how much she believes in the six of us. So are we going to give up and let the princess down?" Twilight said with a determine look.

"No!" they yelled.

"Are we going to overcome this obstacle?"

"Yea!"

"Then let's do this for the princess and for our home!"

"Yea!" they yelled with a boost of confidences.

They all ready themselves to make their departure from Canterlot to the unknown planet. They all began to gather their belongings and started to writing to their family and friends telling them of their mission but still felt a little nervous. Once they were done they reported back to Princess Celestia who was sitting patiently for them.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

They looked at one another making sure that they wanted to go through with it. They nodded in agreement.

"We are ready." Twilight said.

"Alright. When you first get there, it's going to be morning around 6 am so you will have exactly an hour to get to school. I will transport you near the school once you get there go straight to the principles office then when you go in tell the person in charge that you have just enroll. He will ask you for your name just say any name that is human like and then the papers will already be filled out. Your classes are the same as your target so make sure to sit next to it. Am I understood?

"Yes princess loud and clear." Twilight said.

"Good, now get ready because this is going to sting a bit." She said.

Her horn began to glow a light pink and the glow surrounded the girls making a crackling noise. Their fur began to change in to skin and their manes began to turn into hair. Their once pony bodies were no more. They were humans no longer having horns and wings of such but hands and feet. The glowing soon began to grow at alerting rate and soon there was nothing but a princess sitting in her throne room alone with a hint of doubt saying softly,

"Good luck… My little humans…"


	2. Chapter Two: Drizzy

Chapter Two: Drizzy

My Dream

It was a regular Friday night and I was up late chatting to my friend Drake on Facebook. He told me and the other guys who we had just met at school, that he was able to stay up as late as he wanted, because his parents were away until the Monday and he had the house to himself. We stayed on there for a few hours having fun with these random people, and I noticed Drake had taken a liking to one girl in particular. Soon enough, my mama began calling out for me to go to sleep. As I was about to log off, I asked Drake what he was doing tomorrow, thinking he might want to stop by my place. He didn't reply for a while, until:

"Drake is typing a message."

Then it went blank.

"Drake is typing a message."

Nothing again. It went on for like a few more minutes and then I got annoyed.

"Whatever man, I'm going to bed we'll talk about it tomorrow." I said. It was strange for him to just stop replying like that.

I didn't hear from him again until the next day when I logged on to the chat site and he was on. He apologized for not replying last night and said he had just been busy. We had a brief exchange, and he said he would come over soon, saying it was urgent. That was fine, but queried him why he didn't want to wait to see his parents first, who would be home any minute. He insisted there was no time because he had something really important to show me, and then logged straight off. I thought that was out of character for him, as he usually put his family before anything, and I grew curious at what he wanted to show me so badly.

I expected him to be over soon, as he only lived about twenty minutes away, when I received a disturbing phone call. It was Drake's parents, who had just come home and were sounding extremely worried. They asked if I knew anything on Drake's whereabouts, to which I told them not to worry, because he was in fact on his way over. The phone fell silent for a moment until I heard a deathly scream from the mother in the background on the other end of the line. The father drew a deep breath, and bravely strung together a sentence that I'll never forget. "Get out of the house now. Drake's here… He's dead." They had found Drake's lifeless body hung up like a coat in the wardrobe. I ended the call in shock, as it became apparent why he had asked if I would be home alone, when suddenly I heard the back door creak open.

Instinctively, I did the first thing I could think of and quickly crawled under my bed to hide. I heard the sound of footsteps coming closer, ever so slowly. I dared not to open my eyes, but when I dreadfully peaked through my fingers, I saw these pale white, cold, bare feet coming in to my room, almost in slow motion. I would hate to see the person such feet belonged to. As they slowly approached the bed, you could hear the dampness of the footsteps peeling away from the floorboards; my heart was pounding in my mouth and I held my breath. Just when I could not possibly get any more scared, my phone let off my notification ringtone, which was Underground Kings by Drake to notify me that I had received a message. It was from Drake's phone and read: "Where are you?" as the feet stopped abruptly, dead in their tracks…

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

I awoke with a start. I was drenched in my sweat, nearly pissing myself from the nightmare I had. The sun was peering through my window leaving a bit of light in the room for me to see where my alarm clock was.

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

I turn to my alarm clock that was on the side of my bed and picked it up yanking the cord out of the wall of my room.

"Ah shut the hell up." I yelled throwing the clock across the room and it went crashing against the concrete wall. I rubbed my hand around the carpet floor and tried to find my phone but I can't feel it. I then rubbed my eyes and got up from my bed and walked over to the light switch turning on the lights so I can see. The light brightens the once dark room and I was able to find my phone which was on the dresser. I walked over to my dresser and picked up my phone checking for the time. It was 5:00 a.m. and school was going to start in two hours. I decided since I can't go back to sleep because of the fear of having another nightmare and that I just couldn't I just open my room door and walk to the bathroom that was across the hall of my bedroom. I open the door and cut on the lights and began to scan the room. It was a simple bathroom a marble tub that up against the wall with a shower head coming from the wall, a marble toilet next to the shower, a marble sink, a closet that hold the towels and etc., and a mirror that was over the sink that can open up in three ways. I walk over to the mirror and open it. I pulled out my toothbrush and toothpaste. I cut on the water and began brushing my teeth. I brushed for at least three minutes and then I pulled out the mouthwash and gurgled. I cut off the water and then I turn towards the tub and turn on the water. I began to take of my clothes. I looked in to the mirror and check out myself out. I had a couple of tattoos for a kid who is only 16 years old. I had a dragon tattoo on my back, a tattoo on my chest that said "Rose" with a rose wrapping around the name, and finally my favorite tattoos that are on my forearms which are "Rick" with a halo floating over the name which was on the left forearm and "Jakorri" with a single angel wing on the side that was on the right forearm. I then got in the shower and wash up using _AXE_ body wash and _AXE_ shampoo. I always like using the chocolate kind because it really smelled like chocolate. I then got out the shower and grabbed a towel that was in the closet. I walked back to my room and began to scan the room. It was really big room. It had a cherry oak queen size bed, a cherry oak dresser, a closet with a ton of clothes and shoes and a drawer with jewelry, a flat screen TV that was hanging from the wall, two windows that had dragon curtains, an Xbox 360 and a Playstation 3, a few wall hangers of the variety of hats that I had, and to top it off was the mini fridge that was by my bed. I walked over to my phone to see what time it is. It 5:30 I have an hour and thirty minutes before school start. I walked over to my closet and check to see what I was going to wear. I decided to wear my favorite style a black V-neck t-shirt with black jeans, a pair of black and white adidas with skulls on them and Lebron James socks which are black and white, a pair of white headphones with black shades, and a black rosary. I iron my pants and shirt and put on my clothes. I grabbed my phone and walked to the kitchen. The kitchen had a stainless steel refrigerator with a stove to match, marble flooring, cherry oak cabinets, and cherry oak counters with marble on top. I walk over to the refrigerator and grabbed a jar of milk and a box of captain crunch cereal and made myself a bowl of cereal. When I finish my bowl of cereal I check the time it was 6:26 and I had only a few minutes before school start so I ran to room grabbed a bottle of axe chocolate and sprayed myself with it. I then grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini fridge and my car keys that was one the hook with my book bag and I made my way out the door. I walked outside and saw my dog Chance, shiatsu, that I saved from the pound a few years ago tied up to a pole that I put up. He has a three color coat which is brown, light brown, and white with a curly tail. He lost vision in his left eye but still I love him. I walked over to my dog and he began to wag his curly tail something fierce.

"Hey puppy Chance. How is my pup pup doing?" I said treating him like a baby.

He replied with a bark and began jumping on my leg. I picked him up and he began licking my face.

"I love you to puppy." I laughed. I rubbed his head and put him in the house. I then walked back down the stair to my car. My car was a 2008 Dodge Charger that my mother got for me when she got a new car and decided to hand the car to me. I press the unlock button and got in the car. I put the key in the ignition and turn on the car. I cut on the heat because it was freezing in the car and hook my phone up to the car so I can play my music that was on my phone. I check my phone to see if I had any new message but there were none. I then change the song to my favorite song and the song that was in my nightmare Underground Kings by Drake. The song began to play and I put my seat beat on and began to drive off towards school. I turn up the music and began to rap along to the song.

_[Verse 1:]_

_Bridge over troubled water,  
Ice in my muddy water  
Rich off a mixtape, got rich off a mixtape  
Probably shouldn't be driving, it just got so much harder  
Can't even see straight, I can't even see straight_

F-ck with me, I buy the shots  
Live a little, cause niggas die a lot, and lie a lot  
But I'm the truth that's right I fucking said it  
The living proof that you don't gotta die to get to heaven  
You Girl, you right there, you look like you like this shit  
How'd I know, how'd I know? Thats me on some psychic shit  
I can tell a lie you ask me about my where about  
But I might talk that real if you ask me what I care about  
Reppin' bitches, reppin' bitches bitches  
And reppin' reppin' them bitches until all of us switches  
I swear, it's been two years since somebody ask me who I was  
I'm the greatest man I said that before I knew I was  
That's whats important and what happened before this  
When me and my crew as all about this rapper from New Orleans  
Singing "walking like a man, finger on the trigger  
I got money in my pocket, I'm a uptown nigga, ah"  
With fame on my mind, my girl on my nerves  
I was pushing myself to get something I deserve  
That was back in the days, Acura days  
I was a cold dude, I'm getting back to my ways  
[Hook]  
People always ask how I got my nice things  
Take my crown to the grave, I'm an underground king  
I bet we can make tonight the greatest story ever told  
Cause I'm down to spend whatever, lately I've been on a roll  
And I do it for the city, cause you know the city love it

Nigga, do it for the city, cause you know the city love it  
Nigga, do it for the city, cause you know the city love it  
Nigga, do it for the city, (UGK f-ck these other niggas)  
[2nd Verse]  
Sometimes I need that romance, sometimes I need that pole dance  
Sometimes I need that stripper that's gon' tell me that she don't dance  
Tell me lies, make it sound good, make it sound good  
Do me like the women from my town would  
Leather with that woodgrain, Persian rugs on wood floors  
Talking all the good things, that's all I'm really good for  
Memphis Tennessee no, see I start to go deep back  
And rich crust with my seat back with Yo Gotti and E-Mack  
And these niggas got them diamonds glowing in they mouth  
And they rockin' furs like its snowing in the south  
And every pretty girl tell me that's the shit that she like  
So why am I in class, if this is who I'm trying to be like  
So I drop out, lessons I was taught are quick to fade  
As soon I realize that term-end papers they won't get me paid  
If I don't nothing I'mma ball  
I'm countin' all day like a clock on the wall  
Yeah need that, making major changes to the life I'm living  
I had no choice, I had to prove I made the right decisions  
That was back in the days, Acura days  
I was a cold dude, I'm getting back to my ways  
[Hook]  
People always ask how I got my nice things  
Take my crown to the grave, I'm an underground king  
I bet we can make tonight the greatest story ever told  
Cause I'm down to spend whatever, lately I've been on a roll  
And I do it for the city, cause you know the city love it  
Nigga, do it for the city, cause you know the city love it  
Nigga, do it for the city, cause you know the city love it  
Nigga, do it for the city, (UGK f-ck these other niggas)

The music began to fade out and I turning in to the parking lot of the school. I found my parking spot that was behind the school far away from the happy go lucky fuckers that I hate so much. I parked my car and grabbed my coat putting it on. I got out the car and walk towards the school it was new school year with the same old people but with a different principle. I was a sophomore at the high school and I was hated among my class and everyone else at the school and really I didn't give a damn about what the hell they had to say about me. I was just here because… actually I don't know what I want to when I get out of high school maybe just become a sales man or something because I'm got a knack at persuading people. I open the door of the school and walked towards the guidance office so I can get my schedule and as I was walking down the hallway I overheard a few conversations.

"Did you hear there are six new girls starting school today." one of them said.

"What! Really?" said another.

"Are they hot?"

"I don't know. I just came to tell you."

"What are you looking at." one of them said looking directly at me. I just walked off avoiding trouble with them.

"I wouldn't mess with him because I heard he is with the saints."

"Oh really? Shit I hope they don't kill me." They said talking about me.

"_Hmm new girls… No don't worry about them I got shit to handle."_ I thought.

"_I just hope they are not scared of me…"_

**Mane 6**

There was nothing. Then there was a flash of light at first, it was incredibly bright. But then the lights simmer down, it got dark. _Very dark._ And nothing happened. The mane 6 was lying on the ground on longer ponies but humans and they were rubbing their heads with their hands from the landing.

"OH MY CELESTIA." yelled Applejack gaining the attention of her friends. Applejack had blonde hair that reach down to her back, a perfect tan skin with B-cup breast, and moderately fit. Rainbow Dash had her famous multicolor hair, a tan and was bit more fit than applejack was, and had B cup breast. Pinkie pie was white with curly pink hair and had a slender body with D cup breast. Rarity was white with C-cup breast, purple hair that reach down to her back, with a slender body. Fluttershy was white with DD-cup breast, light pinkie hair that reach down to her ass, and had a slender body. And Twilight had caramel skin with C-cup breast, purple hair that reach to her back, and had a slender body.

"What the- OH MY CELESTIA! WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU AJ." Yelled Rainbow Dash.

"WHAT"S GOING ON!" yelled Pinkie Pie who did not know what was going on.

The girls began to freak out. Rarity was complain about how hideous she was, Rainbow Dash and Applejack was looking at each other and screaming, Pinkie Pie was laughing while jumping around, and Fluttershy was curled in a ball crying. Twilight sighed having seen enough of her friends panicking and the fear of unknown people coming by and causing a scene, she whistle to get their attention.

"Everypony calm down." She yelled getting everybody attention. They began to settle down and focus on what twilight was going to say. "Now then since everypony is calm. We need to find this 'principle office' and get our schedule so we can find our target."

"Sorry twilight. It's just weird that we are no longer ponies." Said Applejack apologizing.

"Yea sorry twi." Said Rainbow Dash apologetic.

"It's ok girls. I forgive you." She said. They all circle around each other and performed a group hug. They got up off the ground and there was a flash of light and a letter came out of thin air. Twilight grabbed the letter and seen the seal on the letter. It was from Princess Celestia. Twilight open the letter and began to read the letter out loud.

_Dear girls,_

_I'm glad to see that you made to the planet earth meaning that you are no longer in equestria. Now on earth things are different then they are here in equestria. You have skin instead of fur, hair instead of a mane, and feet and hands instead of hoofs so things are going to be a little different and it might take a while to adjust to the new body. Next you must always wear clothes in public because they do not tolerate nudity that is illegal and will jeopardize the mission. And finally the most important thing is to not associate with the wrong people because they can either get you killed or get you hook on to one of their habits that will mess with your brain and ruin the mission. Now twilight I wrote two spell on the back of the letter that will help you erase people mind for when you get in some trouble and another spell that will give clothes so you can fit in. I will be sending you letters every month to check on the status of the target and make sure to say out of trouble I care about you all too much to see you girls get hurt and remember have fun._

_Love,_

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight check the back of the letter to see two new spells that she was going to need for one now because if they get caught being nude in public then they will be serious trouble and they would be in trouble. So twilight case the spell on her friends covering up their once nude bodies and replacing them with clothes. Applejack was wearing an orange button up t-shirt with blue jeans, a pair of cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat with a red ribbon wrapped around it and a red ribbon tied at the end of her hair. Pinkie Pie was wearing a pink short sleeve shirt that hugged around her breast and showed of her stomach, a pair of pink jean shorts, and a pair of pink sandals. Rarity was wearing a white sun dress that showed of her assets perfectly and a pair of white high heels. Rainbow Dash was wearing a light blue hoodie with a multicolored lightning bolt just like her cutie mark, a light blue dress with black stockings, and a pair of black combat boots to match. Fluttershy was wearing a yellow sundress with three butterflies at the end of the dress with a pair of pink sandals. And Twilight was wearing a long white button up shirt with a purple sweater vest, a pair of purple jeans, and black heels and a watch to keep time.

"I look awesome!" screamed rainbow dash with delight.

"So did I." yelled pinkie pie with a smile on her face.

"Now this is my style." said Rarity.

"Wow." Whispered Fluttershy.

"Woo wee. I like this." said Applejack cheering with glee.

"Alright girls we need to focus because we only have at least thirty minutes before school start and we need to get to the principal offices. Now let's get going." said Twilight.

They all finish looking at themselves and began to walking towards the school wondering about how life was now going to be.


	3. Chapter Three: School

Authors Note: The H at the end of CP English is Honors and also sorry for taking so long to post I been having a ton of problems but I'm back and better than ever.

P.S. shout out to Najmi my brother for life ya bish .

Now on to My Little Human: Drizzy Chronicles

*Applauses*

You must be the change you wish to see in the world.

—Gandhi

Chapter Three: School

**Drizzy**

The walk to the principal office was a challenge. Every hallway I turn down I would either get yell at or have something thrown at me and then proceed with the same racial slurs I got last year. I'll either be nigger, cotton picker, or go work on my field each frustrating then the last. The walk was like a walkthrough hell and I was going to have a meeting with the devil himself. As I was walking up the stairs towards the principal offices ,while still getting mean glares and hisses from the people I passed by and really I was starting to get pissed off and very annoyed, I had a bottle of Pepsi throw at me my head. I dropped my bag and headphones from the impact. The half empty can of Sprite hit me on the side of the head busting on the floor spilling all of the warm soda on the ground for the janitor to clean up. I held my head in pain from the soda and look in the direction it was thrown from. A white guy, who looked like a senior that been here from a while, threw up the bird while laughing along with some of his friends and quickly ran before the teachers that was on patrol got to them. I quickly picked up my headphones before the soda got on them and put them back around my neck. I grabbed my bag and unzipped it to see if I had a bandage in there. Lucky I had one on me because the side of my head was beginning to bleed. I felt my cut and luckily it was a small one and I won't have to see a nurse. I put the bandage on the side of my head and continue my walk towards the principal office. My walk was short lived, I seen the main office coming in to view. I quickly walked towards the doors, opened it and proceeded inside. And inside was the front desk that was located on the left side of the office as soon as you step through the door, a clock that was off by a few hours on the right, a few offices that was in front of me that had the blinds closed , gray carpet that covered the entire floor, a picture of the team mascot and pictures of the past graduates that was hanging over the chairs that a few children in them that was located on the right of the room, and a black female secretary that was a away at work on her computer. She heard the door open, raised her head up from her work, got up out of her chair, and greeted me with a warm smile. She was wearing a brown sweater with a long brown skirt to match, a pair of black stockings and black heels, a pair of black reading glasses, while her hair was wrapped up tightly in a bun. I walk towards the desk and greeted her back with a warm smile.

"How may I help you sir." She asked nicely.

"I'm looking for the principle office." I asked politely.

"Its down the hall on the right the door is open so just knock." She replied.

"Thank you miss uh…" I

"Miss Summers and your welcome sir now have a nice day." She said while smiling.

"You too." I said walking off towards the principal office.

"Oh and by the way you have pretty eyes." She said winking at me.

I began to blush and rush out of the room towards the principal office. I guess she didn't notice the scar but who cares at least I won't have to explain what happen that would just end up ruining my time of sleeping in class. I followed the direction she gave me and turn to the right and saw an open door and knocked on it. The principal raised his head up from his paperwork and greeted me with a handshake and a charming smile.

"Ah come in." He said with a smile and extending his hand.

"Thank you." I replied and I grabbed his hand shook it.

"Firm grip. I like that. Have a seat now you are here for your schedule am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright all I need is your name and then we can begin the process."

"My name is Dwoyne… Dwoyne Montgomery sir."

"Alrighty then." He said. He went through his computer searching for my name. His face went from sure delight to utterly disappointment. He turns to me and said,

"Wow kid you got a record. Fighting, gang activity, cussing teachers out, and the list go on from there."

"Look sir I just want to get my schedule and go to class."

"But you're a smart kid the grades here prove it. Why would you do this?"

"Look sir can I get my schedule and go?"

"Alright but I need you to do me a favor." He said while putting his hands together on the desk.

"Alright what is it?"

"Now I know about your shy personality but I need you to show these girls to their classes for today that is it."

There was a knock at the door.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Speaking of girls." The principal got up from his seat and walk towards the door and open it. He put his right arm out and gesture for the girls to come inside.

"Come in girls I was just talking about you guys to your escort."

In walk six girls each with a different look then the other people I have encounter throughout my life. Instead of them giving me a mean look they just simply froze in place like they haven't seen me in years. The principal caught whiff of the mood of the room and a grin grew across his face that would put Might Guy, from Naruto, to shame and he decided to take advantage of the moment. I decided to remain silence for this one.

"It seems like you people know each other." He said with a smile.

I didn't say anything but one then spoke up on their behalf.

"No never in our life have we seen him sir." the purple hair girl said. She seems like the boss of the group of six and a teacher's pet and god do I hate teacher's pet.

"Oh you haven't, I thought you did because the look on your faces tells it all." The once happy face to turn to a frown upon the answer he got from the question and without haste he ask them another question.

"Why did you react like that when you never see him?"

"Uh… Well… Uh..." The blonde one with the cowboy hat said. She was not a very good liar because she just stood there with sweat dripping down her face like she was going to get her ass whoop by her mother. Then the girl with the poofy hair steps in to help her.

"I seen him around town before that's why we reacted like that." She said. She seems energetic a little too energetic for my taste but her looks made up for it. The principal gave them a look to make sure that they were not lying then the look turn to a smile and simply nodded.

"Alright final question what are your names?"

"My name is rarity, Rarity Singleton." The one with the curly purple hair and white dress said.

"_Damn! Your right you single." I thought._ Damn that girl is bad she was just so beautiful that make you take a double take to see if you weren't dreaming and maybe get you in to car accident. _Note to self don't give in a car while looking at her might result in death._

"Keira ." The one with the rainbow hair said.

"_SO MANY COLORS!" I thought._ Has this girl every heard of just one color, damn why don't you just go buy some damn skittles with that hair style.

"Ashley Jackson." The blonde one said.

"_Hmm… nice name but bad liar." I thought._

"Alyssa S. Miller." One said quietly.

"Can you say that again miss."

"Alyssa S. Miller." She said again but we still couldn't hear her.

"Can you please come and step in front of them because I can't hear you."

She emerges slowly out of the group while hiding behind her long pink hair. She was cute and now I know why she was hiding behind her group of friends because she is shy. Her personality was of something like a ghost story and she didn't want to be here. She remind me of me when I first got here to this god forsaken school. That made me felt like I had to protect. I had to because of the guys at this school will probably rape her because of how she acts and I can't let that happen not again.

"Alyssa S. Miller." She said for the last time.

"Thank you Ms. Miller you may go back to your friends."

She scurried back to her group while covering her beautiful face from me.

"My name is Cindy D. Cook!" The hyperactive one bust out saying.

"_Ooo we got another party animal whoop tee do." I thought._

"So you like to cook?"

"No I like to bake." She said with a smile.

"Alright… and now you." He said while rubbing his eyes.

"Janet Dawn Reed."

"_Ok now this name is lame and makes her seem boring. Shit there is nothing sparkling about her except her body and that is it." I thought._

"Alrighty then. There! You are now in the computer and enroll to Alton High School." He said with a smile while extending his hand. "My name is Kevin Johnson but please call me Mr. Johnson." They shook his hand and retreat back to a group.

"Now school starts at 8:35 am but there is a series of bells that will tell you how much time you have before school start. For example at 8:25 the first bell will ring stating that you will have only ten minutes left before 8:35. Then a bell will ring five minutes after telling you that you have five minutes left. And finally there is the thirty seconds bell that tells you that you have thirty seconds to get to class before you are tardy and if you are tardy then you will end up seeing me. And you don't want to see me because it won't be pretty." The room was quiet but not like before this room was quiet because they was scared unlike me. I was unfazed by the empty threat that the principal had because honestly I didn't give a fuck about my future or where I was going to end up because I am already dead inside and this place is my prison or paradise, (Because of the ladies), to keep myself away from my lonely life at home. The principal turns towards the cabinet that was right behind him and pulled out several student handbooks and sat them on the desk and began to hand them out to everyone.

"Here these are your student hand book with the rules and regulation of the school now follows them and you won't have to be in this office. They also have an organizer that you can put your homework and important dates. One more thing these things are your passes if you have to go to the bathroom or go see your guidance counselors anything these will get you out of class instead of sneaking out.

"_I'm still going to do it."_ I thought.

Now these are your schedules with your locker combination, classes, teacher, lunch, and counselors." I began to nod off to sleep from the useless information that he was giving me he must of notice because he scream my name which startled me.

"Mr. Montgomery?"

"Yea?"

"Please introduce yourself to the group because you have to escort them to their classes for the whole week."

"What?! The whole week! B-but you said for a day."

"Well since I seen how you weren't listening to a word I just said I think that they can teach you to pay attention while someone is talking to you."

The rainbow hair one stifled a laugh but was punched in the arm by the bad liar. I sighed and rolled my eyes and got out of my seat. I turn towards the group and did the most sarcastic smile that I can muster up.

"My name is I don't give a damn how may I help?"

"Mr. Montgomery do it right or you will be in detention for the rest of this month."

"Alright Alright. My name is Dwoyne, Dwoyne Montgomery but you can just call me Drizzy and I'm going to be your guide for the **Whole Entire Week.**" I said while regretting saying those last words and sitting down.

"Thank you Mr. Montgomery. Here are your schedules now head on to class and have a nice day."

"B-but I just got out of my chair and it's so comfortable." I cried.

"He's right they are comfortable." Said the hyperactive one.

"I said have a nice day or detention." He said with a sharper tone.

I sighed and got up out of my chair, again, and made my way back to where I met Miss. Summers and waited for the girls so I can show them to their classes. The thought of having them following me for a whole entire week is the stupidest thing that the principal could have ever done to me. Really I want to be alone like I always been.

"_Why does this happen to me? Why? Why?" _I thought.

The girls emerge from the principal office with the schedules and Janet handed the schedules to the six of use. I checked out my schedule.

Name: Dwoyne Keith Montgomery

Grade: 11th

Locker Number: 2100

Locker Combination: 12-24-36

Contact: Anthony Simms (Granddad)

Classes: 1st Semester

Counselor: Samantha Rogers

Hours Teachers Credits

Work Experience (Yr) 1st Jordan Crawford 1.5

CP English 2 (H) (Yr) 2nd Katie Sutton 4.5

Geometry (Yr) 3rd Jessica Dresch 3.0

Chemistry (Yr) 4th Matt Spainhour 2.0

Health (Sms.) 5th Misty Parker 0.5

Drivers Education (Qtr.) 6th Misty Parker 0.25

Classes: 2nd Semester Hours Teacher Credits

Work Experience (Yr.) 1st Jordan Crawford 1.5

CP English 2 (H) (Yr.) 2nd Katie Sutton 4.5

Geometry (Yr.) 3rd Jessica Dresch 3.0

Chemistry (Yr.) 4th Matt Spainhour 2.0

Acting (Sms.) 5th Martha Trainor 4.5

Physical Education (Qtr.) 6th Jackie Bell 1.5

Total Credit: 17

"Well all my classes are easy so I shouldn't have a problem with them at all." I thought while rubbing my whiskers that was on my chin.

"Alright girls what you got?" Janet asked alerting the group.

"Well I have-"

"Why don't you give me the schedules and let me have a look see. I am your guided after all."

"That is true partner."

They each handed me their schedules and I scanned over them. All of them had the same classes. The same first, second, third, fourth, etc. just like the other and all of them was the same as mine well except for the locker combination but other than that I was going to be stuck with them for the rest of the school year…

"What the fuck…" I said out loud.

"Uhhh… is something wrong there Drizzy." Said the hyperactive one.

"You got to fucking kidding me!" I yelled.

"I have the same fucking class as you guys. You got to be fucking toying with me! This is like unfair and completely bullshit. This is crazy just why this bullshit always happen to me so much! Fuck this school, Fuck the principal, and Fuck the system!"

I stormed out of the office with the six girl in tow while crumpling up the ridiculous schedules and tossing them to the ground. I walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. I put head in my hand and thought of my crappy life. The lame one picked up the schedules and unravels them and turns to the shy one and began to talk to her.

"Hey Fluttershy maybe you can talk to him and cheer him up." Twilight said quietly.

"I don't know Twilight he doesn't seem like the guy who would want to talk right now." Said Fluttershy.

"Come on shy maybe you can use your looks to wow him." Said Rarity.

She blushed, "But I don't have the looks like you Rarity." She said.

"Come on now darling you can do now go over and talk to him." She said while shoving Fluttershy my way.

Alyssa turn back to her friends they pointed for her to go and talk to me. She shook her head no but they still told her to go and talk to me. She turns towards me and slowly walks towards me. I raised my head for my hand and notice that the quiet one was slowly walking towards me.  
"Hey…"

"Hey."

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure go ahead it's a free country anyway."

"Ok…"

She sat down next to me and looks down at the ground quietly like chance does when he is ready to go to sleep after using the bathroom. We both just sat there quietly not saying a word to each other while looking around the hallway that was filled with several different things such as, a display of the African heritage that was ship all the way from Africa because a student did their project and want people know that he was not racist, A flag of Mexico that hanged over the stairs of the main entrance, and the welcome desk for new people here if they don't know where to go. I looked over at Alyssa. She was hiding her head in hair. I took the moment to look at her features. She had long light pinkie hair that reach down to her ass, a slender body, and a nice pair of tits to match.

"Wow…" I said quietly.

"Wow what?" She said glancing at me.

"Uhh… I mean wow what a lovely view we got here." I said trying to cover up my last remark.

"Oh… yes it is quite lovely isn't it?" she said while looking at the décor.

"Yea… say why do you always cover head with your hair?" I asked.

"Oh… that well… you see… umm…" She said stumbling on her words.

"It's because your scared isn't it?" I asked politely

"Y-yes…"

"Why? You don't need to be scared you have friends to protect you right?"

"Well… I… do but… if they're not there then I might get hurt or worse might be killed…"

"Yea… I understand that… that's what I fear for everyday… Just getting shot or being bullied my entire life that is the things I'm afraid of… but at least you have friends, they seem like the type of guys that will be there by your side no matter what."

"Yes they are… they have been for a long time now but this is a new school and place that I have no idea what to do."

"I was just like when I got here I didn't know what to do nor where to go but I met someone that help me find my way around school and through

"Look… if you need and help you can ask me and hell I'll even buy you guys clothes and let you stay at my place if you do. Alright?"

"Oh no we couldn't do that to you but thank you though."

"I insist it will be my pleasure my lady." I said while taking her hand and kissing it. She turned away from me while giggling quietly to herself. She turned away from me and put her hand up to her mouth like she was thinking. She turned towards me with unsolved question but only one seemed to bother her. She quietly asked me,

"I have one question? If you don't mind…"

"Ok got ahead."

She swallowed the saliva that was in her mouth before making sure she wanted to ask. She looked me into my eyes and proceeded.

"What do you mean by at least you have friends? Don't you have friends?"

"I use to have friends but-"I look out the window and took a deep sigh and began to have flashbacks of seeing my friends smiling faces when we use to hang out and the sadden look in their eyes when they died. I turn back to her and look into her soul melting eyes and said,

"They all end up dying."

Her once kind eyes turn into sheer terror and sadness. Her eyes began to weld up into tear and I seen what I have done I made her cry and I didn't mean to. I did the first thing I could do I hugged her. She flinch from my touch began to ease into the embrace. She grips my shirt will sobbing. I rubbed her hair and told her it was going to be ok. I release her and wipe the tears from her eyes. She began to speak,

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok they are in a better place now. Better than this dump and don't worry about the shirt I have more at home." I said while chuckling to ease the tension in the air.

"Oh ok… If you don't mind me asking… what happen to them?"

*30 second bell rings*

"Welp we are going to have to save that for another time because it's time for us to go to our next hour which is… CP English H with Mrs. Sutton, but remind me later and I'll tell you ok?"

"Ok." She said while still wiping the remaining tears for her eyes.

I gesture for her friends to come over so we can walk to class. Alyssa fell back into her group and they began to converse between each other while walking towards me.

"So what happen?" asked Twilight.

"Well… he doesn't really have friends. Some of his friends…" said Fluttershy.

"Doesn't have friends well we are going have to fix that." Pinkie gasped while punching her right fist into her left palm.

"Well that is going to have to wait because I need to go to the bathroom."

"Why didn't you before we left?" Asked Rarity

"Well I didn't have to go then and plus I can't hold it feels like I'm going to burst." Applejack said while crossing her legs.

"Arrggh fine lets go to the bathroom." Rainbow Dash grunted.

"Yes lets. With this time I'll be able to freshen up." Said Rarity.

Applejack rolled her eyes.

Alyssa turned towards me and began to walk towards me. I saw that she had something to tell me because she was looking down at the ground not willing to ask me the question. She raised her head slowly and looked into my eyes and began to speak,

"Umm… Drizzy?"

"Just call me Dwoyne but if you can't just call Drizzy."

"Ok… umm can we go the bathroom my friend really needs to go."

"Oh… alright just follow me I know the way."

She smiled, turns around, and walked back to her friends. I remain seated and thought about what I just did.

"_Wow I made her cry. Note to self make sexy quiet chick cry more often we will get free hugs." I thought._

"Alright he said he will take you so just follow him."

"Good job Fluttershy." Pinkie cheered.

"Enough with the cheering it feels like I'm going to explode lets go before the chicken lay an egg. And then twilight will have to clean it up."

"Because you have your magic and will make it disappear."

"Arrgh… your right. Let's go because I don't want to be on janitor duty.

Rainbow Dash started laughing to the point where she couldn't stand on the ground and began rolling on the floor laughing. I hear the commotion and began to walk over to the group. I notice the one called Keira (or skittles to me) on the floor laughing.

"So what's so funny?"

"She said… duty." She said while stifling a laugh and two. She burst out laughing again while rolling on the floor.

"You know that nobody ROLF in real life right?"

"What's ROLF?"

"It's when you are rolling on the floor laughing and your friend is making an idiot of herself."

They turn their attention from me to Keira and laughed. Keira looked at the group and then at me and said,

"What's so funny?"

Cindy try to stifle a laugh or two before proceeding to say "You" then she began to laugh some more. Keira got off the ground and look at me.

"I don't know what so funny but I have a feeling that it has your name written all over it and I'm going to get you back for this."

"Oooo I'm so scared." I said sarcastically "I not scared of you forreal you should be scared of little girl."

"Why you!"

"Whoa whoa you! Now I really need to pee and your attracting attention to yourselves and I don't want them to see me pee all over this floor and I know twilight don't want to clean it up so can we go?"

"Who the fuck is twilight?"

"Twilight… I meant to say firefly, yeah firefly. Do you guys have them around here?"

"_Man she really is a bad liar"_ I thought.

"Yeah we do." I said.

"Oh that's cool." She said while push her hair back with her left hand.

"Alright can we go?" Rarity said, "I really need to touch up on my makeup.

"_You can touch up on this dick."_ I thought while smiling really big.

I began to think about what we would do together if I got her alone maybe…" I began to zone out but the lame one awoke me from my daydream state.

"Drizzy!"

"Oh so I zone out for a bit sorry hehe..."

"Ok then…, let's go."

"Alright ladies follow me it just around this corner."

We left the spot and turn the corner that was right by the main entrance and while we were walking I decided to point out a few things as we passed by. The hallway contain a ton of lockers, two special education classes, Colonel ROTC class, the bathroom and this was all located on the right. On the left were the teacher lounge and the wall of honor for the cadets of ROTC.

"Alright ladies so on the left of this hallway we have the Colonel ROTC, Special Ed classes, and the bath-"

Before I can finish my sentence the girls that were once behind me ran towards the bathroom leaving me with a blank expression my face.

"Well if they got to go they got to go." I thought.

"Maybe it won't be a bad year after all."

END OF CHAPTER 3


End file.
